Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, RoyEd Style
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Ed is fighting a criminal who soaks his victims in blood. Ling appears, causing a distraction for Ed that gives his enemy the upper hand. Ling gathers up enough strength to move forward and hurt the enemy. Will Roy make it in time to save Ed? This is a RoyEd One-shot and is my first so please be nice :3 LingxEdxRoy Rated T for mine and Ed's cursing :P Near Character Death!


**Okay yell at me all you want but I'm making this one-shot whether you like it or not. I actually got this idea during DHO which stands for Diverse Health Occupations and we were reading about CPR and this popped in my head. I was thinking about doing a one-shot since I've never done one before so here goes! I don't own FMA ~rolls eyes~...This is a RoyEd one-shot but Ling gets jelly ;)**

It was a dark alleyway where the fight had started. Ed was fighting a criminal and had gotten many gashes and bruises. The criminal took the opportunity to try and kill Ed when Ling had appeared injured, worrying Ed. Ling had appeared when he heard Ed fighting the guy that had recently broken his ankle, making it nearly impossible to move. The criminal used brute strength instead of Alchemy, but he was really powerful. Ed's distraction had almost killed, have it not been for Roy Mustang.

"Ed?" Ling wobbled into sight.

"Ling?!" The criminal saw Edward open and grabbed him by his throat. He slammed him up against a wall really hard, making blood rise up in his throat.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, kid." The criminal gave Ed a evil toothy grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy was just preparing to leave work. He was a little worried about Ed because he hasn't come back since that afternoon. Roy sent him out to go catch a brutal criminal that drowns his victims in their own blood. Roy was deeply worried by now, even though he knew that Ed could take care of himself, he couldn't help but worry. He had grown fond of the small blonde over the past three years. He would kill himself before letting anything happen to Ed. So he left work early, Hawkeye saw his distress and sent him out to finish tomorrow. He walked the dark streets of Central, hoping with all his heart that Ed was okay. He jumped out of his skin as he heard screaming.

"Leave him alone!" That voice sounded familiar... "Stop it, you'll kill him!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do kid? This stupid Alchemist keeps getting in the way of my plans-GAAAAH." He heard the killer scream in agony.

"Ed! Ed please wake up! Don't die!" Roy's heart immediately sped up as he remembered the voice as Ling. He rushed over to the alleyway, horror in his eyes.

* * *

Ed's neck was bruised by the slam as he heard the man saying something about a 'mistake' and his 'life.' Ed was scared, even though its pretty hard to frighten him he was really afraid this guy might crush his throat. The criminal pulled out a rag and tied it around Ed's mouth before his blood could come out. He threw Ed on the ground and Ling watched, terrified. The man held Ed's nose so that he wouldn't be able to release the blood through there, or breath.

"Leave him alone!" Ling shouted, trying to distract the man but it didn't work. The man kept a firm grip on Ed as he thrashed about. He couldn't breathe and his thrashing slowed down as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Stop it, you'll kill him!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do kid?" Ling pulled out his scimitar and limped over to the murderer, who didn't seem to notice. "This stupid Alchemist keeps getting in the way of my plans-GAAAAH!" He screamed as Ling stabbed the blade through his heart. He fell to the ground as Ling sunk to his knees at the body of Ed.

"Ed! Ed please wake up! Don't die!" Ling called to him. Ed wouldn't reply back. Ling then performed CPR, mouth-to-mouth since he had no equipment. He pushed on Ed's chest over and over. "WAKE UP!" Ling screamed as tears flowed down his face.

"WAKE UP!" Roy saw Ling perform CPR. He noticed that he was doing it a bit wrong so he headed over as quickly as possible.

"Ling, move." Roy tried to stay calm. Ling obeyed and quickly moved out of the way, giving Roy space. Roy did the same exact thing that Ling did but lifted his neck up a bit more. Roy felt blood rush up into his mouth and pulled away as Ed started coughing. Ling was jealous that Roy was the one to do that, but at least Ed was alive. Ed opened his eyes.

"Ling?" He saw Ling and looked at the man who was holding him. "Roy?" He shook his pale face back and forth. "Where's...where's the...murderer?" He asked Ling, who looked at Roy apologetically and looked at a dead body on the ground. Ed chuckled, raspily.

"Ha. That bastard deserved it. Thanks, Ling." Ling shook his head and pointed at Roy.

"He's the one who saved you from dying." Ed looked at Roy.

"How?...oh...oooh..." Ed said, realizing the blood on the side of Roy's mouth. "Ew, you've got my blood on you." Roy chuckled at the blonde's disgust. He wakes up and first thinks about the blood in Roy's mouth. Ed suddenly blushed. "Um...sorry Colonel I just..." Ed sighed. "I couldn't take him out." Ed slumped against him. Ling shook his head.

"No Ed, I'm sorry for distracting you." Ling looked at a clock. "I have to go now. I'll clean up the mess, _Mustang._" Ling said bitterly, Roy noted. He also saw Ling look sadly at Ed. No way. Did Ed love him too? Ling was gone and Roy looked at Ed, who was seemingly pale. Roy hugged Ed close.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Ed's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. "I love you." A tear of joy slid down his face as he hugged Roy back. He looked back at Roy and they drew close together. They kissed passionately, although it was quickly ended for Ed's need of breath. Ed whispered in a low voice...

"I love you too."

**D'awe now ain't that sweet-OKAY I'LL WORK ON MY STORY NOW I'M SORRY! Oh, and if anyone is wondering what CPR stands for it stands for Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation. Long word huh? This was like 2 pages in my word ****document...so...short TT_TT haha! Well I'll start working on my stories...later...I'm actually supposed to be doing something right now ~looks at time~ OH SH!T I GOTTA GO!**


End file.
